DORAMA LADY YAKUZA
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: de la Princesa Rosa de Tefa-sakura del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). El honor no debería tener validez en el mundo de la mafia, pero la yakuza impone sus propias reglas; y la lealtad va ligada a la sangre. Ella no debería ser la cabeza de su clan, pero las circunstancias la obligaron y el destino caprichoso la llevó a sus brazos.


**Disclaimer:** El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: de la Princesa Rosa de Tefa-sakura del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Desafío 4: Hagamos una adaptación. Esta historia tiene como base el manga de «El Amante Dragón», pero me tome la libertad de cambiar varias situaciones y la canción «La Reina del Sur». Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. Veamos cómo se desenvuelven en una situación como esta.

* * *

**DORAMA «LADY YAKUZA»**

**-O-**

_"No hagas preguntas de las que luego no quieras oír respuestas"_

_Teresa Mendoza (La reina del sur)_

**-O-**

* * *

Era oficial, la rueda de prensa que abría la promoción del nuevo dorama de Mogami Kyoko y Ren Tsugura, se estaba llevando a cabo. Habían sido semanas agotadoras, pero el resultado final valía mucho más que todas las situaciones y conflictos que se habían generado en las grabaciones.

—Quisiera darles la bienvenida a esta presentación a los medios de comunicación, nos sentimos honrados con su presencia — les hablaba el director del drama, Ogata Hiroaki —, estamos a la espera de sus preguntas.

Infinidad de manos se levantaron, pero eran seleccionadas por él para dar énfasis en quien estaba a cargo en ese momento, dejando a su consideración pasar alguna de ellas a los demás integrantes del reparto, pero eran los protagonistas y sus antagonistas los que le preocupaban. Ellos fingían muy bien que todo estaba en orden. No había dudas con respecto a la cordialidad que existía entre todos, para la prensa especializada los cuatro actores se llevaban de maravilla; además del resto del elenco.

_«Hasta el momento no ha ocurrido ningún incidente, ¡por favor! Kami sama, no permitas que alguno de ellos saque al gato de la caja»,_ rezaba fervorosamente el responsable del evento.

Cada dos por tres volteaba a ver a los causantes de muchas noches que había tenido en vela. Jamás creyó que el contratar al actor más importante de LME y a su joven pupila, ocasionaría tantos problemas con sus otras dos estrellas.

Murasame Taira parecía que se había tomado un purgante, su cara reflejaba la incomodidad que sentía al estar junto a quien había admirado hasta hace poco tiempo, pero trato por todos los medios tragarse su bilis y sonreír en el evento, por su parte Nanokura Mimori estaba enfrascada en que no se le notara que odiaba con toda su alma a la causante de que su amor no fuera correspondido.

Los primeros créditos de la historia estaban uno al lado de otro, pero ambos estaban conscientes que entre ellos había un abismo y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser quien lanzará la cuerda que sirviera como un puente, endeble pero puente al fin y al cabo.

—Tsugura san ¿podría decirnos que sintió en este proyecto ser «la dama en apuros»? —preguntó en tono jocoso uno de los periodistas.

El histrión ladeo su cabeza y se tomó la barbilla a modo de pensar en la respuesta adecuada y respondió:

—Fue refrescante ser rescatado para variar. Y agradezco que no haya tenido que usar un vestido rosa lleno de encajes con bolso y sombrilla a juego —terminó de decir con una sonrisa que se suponía debía ser de vergüenza, pero que en él causo el efecto contrario. Las risas de los asistentes inundaron el lugar.

_«Ahí está de nuevo, haciendo gala de lo bien que maneja sus máscaras»_, pensó su coestrella.

Él sintió su mirada y volteó el rostro para encontrar sus ojos dorados. Ella se le sostuvo el mirar y alzó una de sus finas cejas en señal de desafío. Él sonrió de lado a manera de que lo aceptaba. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar.

_«¡Oh! No. Ya empezaron de nuevo»_, se desesperó el director Ogata. _«Tengo que intervenir»_.

—Por favor, aun no tomen fotografías; sigamos con las preguntas —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Él admiraba a los escritores y argumentistas, quienes tenían siempre algo interesante que manifestar; en cambio él sólo era bueno diciéndole a los demás que hacer, pero no que decir.

_«Nota mental. Realizarme un chequeo médico completo»._

—Kyoko san, ¿es verdad que tuvo que someterse a varias sesiones de rayo láser para borrar el tatuaje temporal que se colocó? —preguntó otro de los invitados.

Todos los ojos presentes la convirtieron en objeto de escudriño. Había quienes disimulaban y otros que dejaban ver la duda en el rostro. La pregunta que se podía leer en esas caras era: «¿Dónde lo tiene?»

_«Volvemos al dichoso tatuaje»_, pensaron cuatro de los presentes.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero le aseguro que estoy perfectamente bien —fue la ambigua respuesta de la recién estrenada morena.

Pero el reportero no se iba a quedar sin su exclusiva.

—Eso quiere decir que si tiene un grabado en el… cuerpo —esta vez habló con tono malicioso.

La joven debutante se limitó a sonreír como lo hiciera su personaje Kitazawa Natsu, coloco ambas manos sobre su barbilla y le respondió con tono seductor, mirándole exclusivamente.

—Eso tendrá usted mismo que averiguarlo.

Estas palabras causaron otra ola de clics y cuestionamientos hacia ella que se mezclaban entre sí.

_«Kami sama, te prometo ir al templo más seguido, pero ¡por favor! contrólala. Contrólala. O terminaré arrojándome al río más cercano»_, eran los negros pensamientos del abatido encargado. _«Cuanto se puede cambiar en tres años, ¿dónde está la tierna joven a quien conocí?»._

En las últimas semanas había visto una faceta desconocida en la antes dulce y cándida Kyoko. Habían desfilado intermitentemente varias «personalidades» durante ese tiempo; y ya sus nervios no daban para más.

_«¡Ah! sí que esas tenemos, zorra descarada»_, era lo único que se decía la pequeña actriz ante el repentino comportamiento de su compañera de trabajo. _«Se lo contaré a Sho chan, para que se entere de la clase de mujer en la que te has convertido»_.

—Señoras y señores tenemos que seguir la agenda del día —volvió por segunda vez a repetir el director —, los demás actores también deben ser entrevistados.

_«Sigue así, pequeño demonio y ya verás cómo te voy a castigar»._ Internamente Ren estaba molesto por la forma en que la ex pelinaranja había abordado la situación, pero por fuera sonreía como sólo el Emperador de la noche podía hacerlo.

_«Ahora que ya terminamos de grabar podré pedirle una cita a Mogami san, sin que haya moscas alrededor»_, esto es lo que pensaba Murasame mientras veía al actor que estaba a su izquierda.

El popular actor pareció leer sus pensamientos y le dijo por lo bajo con una de sus mortales sonrisas.

—Ni ahora ni nunca, Murasame san.

Este lo miró con burla y le respondió de igual modo.

—Eso lo veremos, Tsugara san.

El desafío estaba hecho, pero afortunadamente solamente ellos dos fueron tanto testigos como involucrados. Se recompusieron y dieron su mejor cara la siguiente media hora.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—Pasen a esta sala, por favor señores. En un momento continuaremos con las fotografías —informo Ogata Hiroaki.

Los corresponsales se deslizaron al espacio que se había designado para retratar al elenco a degustar bocadillos y bebidas a cargo de la producción, mientras que el responsable daba algunas instrucciones.

—El reparto secundario pasara primero para las tomas, prepárense y diríjanse hacia el _blue room_, gracias.

—Luego, pasará Mimori chan con Murasame kun y por último Kyoko chan en compañía de Tsugura san —termino de definir el rubio.

—Comprendido —se oyó a cuatro voces la afirmación que hicieron los involucrados.

—Gracias por el apoyo y el arduo trabajo —se inclinó en una reverencia el director y fue correspondido por todos ellos de igual forma.

—Gracias a usted por escogernos, Ogata sama —fue la sincera respuesta.

_«¡Si los hubiera sabido…!»_, fue su tímido pensar. Les dirigió un último vistazo y se fue hacia la sala de color azul cielo del hotel donde se estaba llevando a cabo la conclusión del programa, pero como dice un viejo refrán, «cuando el gato se va, los ratones hacen fiesta»; y eso podría decirse que ocurría entre los actores.

—Mogami san, ¿podría intercambiar unas palabras contigo? —fue la caballerosa pregunta que le hizo su compañero de escena.

—Por supuesto —le contesto la joven promesa del medio artístico a un muy feliz Taira, sin querer voltear a ver a su mentor.

Ambos se alejaron un poco de los otros dos para tener privacidad. Situación que aprovecho la antagonista para soltar unos cuantos dardos envenenados.

—¡Hum! siempre es lo mismo. Basta con que sonría un poco o se muestre interesada para que los hombres caigan rendidos ante ella. Bueno… lo que tienen poco seso. Usted y mi querido Sho son harina de otro costal. Ambos saben reconocer a una mujer que vale la pena.

_«No funcionan esos trucos conmigo niña. En primera, ponerme a mí a la misma altura que ese idiota de Fuwa ha quitado cualquier buena opinión que pueda tener de ti y segundo ella no es del tipo de mujer que coquetea. Ella gana corazones solamente por quien es»_, fue este último pensamiento es que le causo más amargura, ya que en el fondo de su ser sabía que ella no había sido quien causo todo el revuelo, sino su comportamiento posesivo, lo que acabo por degenerar en el distanciamiento.

Con una sonrisa falsa le respondió a la joven actriz.

—Estoy seguro que usted nunca se ha rebajado por llamar la atención de algún hombre, o ¿acaso me he equivocado?.

Ella escondió su rostro para que no notará que cambiaba a un rojo intenso al recordar las muchas formas que había tratado de acaparar las atenciones de un desconsiderado cantante. Sabía que era molesta para él, pero prefería sus regaños a su indiferencia; pero de esto también culpaba a Kyoko, porque la mente de Sho estaba llena de ella y de esa forma no había sitio para su presencia.

Los ausentes volvieron para que Murasame y Mimori hicieran su aparición en el salón, tal como lo había pedido el director Ogata, pero antes él le dio un guiño a la ambarina a manera de recordarle su plática reciente.

* * *

_**«Continuará»**_

* * *

**Notas:**

**- ****El Amante Dragón (Haō Airen): **es un manga shōjo de 9 tomos de la autora japonesa Mayu Shinjō. Clasificación Fiction Rated MA (18+).

**- ****La Reina del Sur: **es la decimotercera novela del autor españolArturo Pérez-Reverte. Publicada en 2002, narra la vida de Teresa Mendoza, una hermosa chica mexicana, nacida en Culiacán, Sinaloa, que se traslada a vivir a España, donde se envuelve en las redes del contrabando y narcotráfico. La historia muestra, aparte de su vida, sus deseos, ilusiones, amores e incluso sus negocios ilícitos en su nueva patria, sin dejar atrás sus raíces mexicanas. El mismo Pérez-Reverte ha afirmado que la inspiración para esta novela le vino al escuchar los corridos de Los Tigres del Norte, en particular «Contrabando y traición». Los Tigres del Norte correspondieron creando un corrido titulado «La reina del sur», basado en la novela, que más tarde versionaron Los Cuates de Sinaloa para la entrada de la telenovela de Telemundo en colaboración con Antena 3.

* * *

**Gracias a Wikipedia y al internet ;)**

**Este es mi regalo para Tefa-sakura ¡Espero que te guste! **

**Hotaru.**


End file.
